The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to a speed control system for an agricultural vehicle.
A baler may be used to consolidate and package crop material into bales. In some cases, the baler may be towed by a vehicle. The baler may include a wrapping mechanism to wrap each completed bale in twine or a net to maintain the shape of the bale. Once the baler forms a completed bale, the vehicle is stopped to enable the baler to deposit the bale in the agricultural field for later collection. Once the bale is deposited, the vehicle is returned to an operating speed. However, when the vehicle is operated in a constant engine speed mode, attempting to return the vehicle to a desired speed after stopping (e.g., by upshifting through gears of a step ratio transmission) may cause the vehicle and the baler to travel at a speed slightly faster or slightly slower than a desired speed. Over time, the aggregate of the small speed differences may cause the vehicle and the baler to travel at an undesirable speed (e.g., slower than the desired speed), thereby reducing efficiency of baling operations.